


Starry Night

by Kevin_Mask (Nikolai_Knight)



Category: Kinnikuman, Kinnikuman Nisei | Ultimate Muscle
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Stargazing, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 02:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19189939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolai_Knight/pseuds/Kevin_Mask
Summary: Ataru teaches Mantaro about the constellations.





	Starry Night

Ataru stood alone.

The moonbeam reflected from the windowpane, where it cast a silvery glow about the kitchen and added a chromatic shine to the marble countertops. The stars glittered above, with every twinkle sparkling in his eyes, and – beneath his mask – a smile broke that deepened the lines about his face. Ataru pressed callused hands to the windowsill. He leaned forward and cast his gaze downward, where Mantaro sat on the porch-swing.

Mantaro sat curled up in the far corner. A thumb was pressed into his mouth, while his head lay on an old pillow with a mussed tuft of hair, and an expensive quilt was draped over his body, tucked beneath his chin where a trail of drool fell down his chin. Ataru crept outside, with soft footsteps and small chuckles. The swing caught in the breeze and rocked with a steady rhythm, which was only stopped by the weight of Ataru on the far end, and he placed his hand on a bare foot that peeked out from underneath the blanket.

It was cool to the touch, enough that he covered it with a gentle touch. He tucked in the edge of the blanket much how his mother did in his childhood . . . _‘just one last song and one more kiss, and then tomorrow you have to return to your studies’_. . . Ataru winced. A guard stood at the far end of the garden, while others patrolled. Suguru and Bibimba watched from the balcony, each waving every so often and sitting with clasped hands. Ataru sighed.

“Your father is overcompensating.”

Mantaro stirred and rubbed at his eyes. They rapidly blinked, before he yawned and wiped at his chin, and – murmuring nonsense only a child could muster – he threw himself Ataru and rested his little head on a muscular lap, where Ataru stroked at his head. There was no ‘Uncle’, as Suguru agreed to allow for distance, but there was still trust that came with familiarity . . . watching from afar, presents at the holidays . . . Mantaro murmured:

“What’s that mean?”

“It means your grandfather screwed up with us, Kiddo.” Ataru smiled. “Your pops is scared of repeating his mistakes, so he goes the other way and makes fresh ones, and you end up being the world’s most spoiled brat, probably going to resent him too. Still, he’d make those same mistakes all over again if he had the choice, because he knows the alternative.”

“You use too many big words,” said Mantaro with a pout.

“Yeah, I guess I do. I guess I do . . .”

Ataru leaned back and gazed upward. A few familiar constellations lay scattered above the palace, as if resting and waiting and watching the royals that lived below, and together – on that balcony – Suguru held Bibimba in a warm embrace, while she rested her head against his chest. A brief kiss between the two resulted in a loud ‘yuck’ from Mantaro, and Ataru chuckled behind his mask, while he raised a hand to the two to say ‘I got this’. They disappeared into their suite with a blush, while Ataru asked in a cheerful tone:

“What does your daddy say about the stars?”

A bright smile brightened rosy cheeks. Mantaro jumped into a sitting position, as he clapped his hands together and let loose a high-pitched sound, and – making Ataru flinch in surprise – Mantaro jumped to his feet and made the swing rock in an asymmetric manner. He threw his hands out to steady Mantaro, who clung to his shirt and tried to climb up his chest, before – with a pout – dropping onto his lap and pointing erratically at the stars above, as he yelled:

“He says the stars are dead chojin!”

“Really?” Ataru asked.

“Yeah, they watch us to keep us safe.” Mantaro clapped. “He said – he said – he said we’re never ever alone, because they make all the bad things go away! A-And he taught me their names, like that one –” Mantaro pointed far to the left “– is named ‘Orion’!”

“Really? And did he tell you what _that_ one is called?”

Mantaro furrowed his brow. He crawled away and over the blanket, while he dropped chubby arms onto the wooden arm of the swing, and – staring with narrowed eyes – he fixated his gaze at a far and obscure constellation, one he was likely not taught at this point. Ataru shot out a hand, where it rested just behind Mantaro. Each time Mantaro wavered or wobbled, a surge of panicked adrenaline coursed through him, and he would instinctively grab at the small waist, only for Mantaro to smack his hands away with an independent huff.

“No, I don’t know that one,” mumbled Mantaro.

A smile broke again over Ataru, who scooped Mantaro into his arms. He buried his face into the crook of the small neck, as he blinked back tears and breathed deep the baby scent that still lingered, and wondered what he missed in his time away from the palace . . . could he have been the one with a family, with friends, with a legacy to last a lifetime? Ataru pulled back and placed a gentle kiss onto the small forehead. He pointed to the skies.

“That one is called ‘Mantaro’,” said Ataru. “He’s the most loved prince in the galaxy. He has a father who adores him, and a mother who worships him, and an uncle that will give his life to make sure he never sheds a tear . . . he’s the brightest star I ever saw. He doesn’t need the other stars to watch over him, because he’ll never be alone.”

“He has to be alone some time,” laughed Mantaro.

“Yeah, we’re all alone sometime, but he won’t ever be alone in his _heart_. He’ll be loved and adored and the best king that the world has ever seen, and he’ll always have his family at his side to make sure that happens. Mantaro is a name that means ‘loved’.”

A low hum escaped Mantaro’s lips, before he broke into a wide smile. There was no way to know if he understood what was said, but the general meaning seemed to be easily processed, as he threw his arms around Ataru and hugged him tight, and – with a laugh – he stood on tiptoe and placed a kiss on Ataru’s forehead. Tears fell behind Ataru’s mask, as he laughed and swore to always memorise the sight of his only nephew. Mantaro chirped:

“I love you, Ataru!”

“I love you, too, Mantaro.”


End file.
